Bishoujo Senshi Sailorbowler
by Rose Priestess
Summary: The senshi take a leisurely day off by going bowling, but encounter yet another youma causing destruction. It appears that they are not needed after all, however...


"Bishoujo Senshi Sailorbowler"  
by Rose Priestess  
  
Obligatory Disclaimer: The characters of "Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon" belong to Takeuchi Naoko, Toei, Kofansha, etc.  
  
The automatic doors to the AMF Wonder Bowl center glided open gently and a large group of people walked in. There was a blond with a strange pigtail hairstyle latched onto a young man, presumably her boyfriend. Accompanying them, four more girls with blue, black, brown, and blond hair chatted amongst themselves. A few feet behind them, three young women and a small child followed stealthily. And even a few more feet back, three guys who could almost be mistaken for brothers argued with each other.  
  
"This is ridiculous! Who ever heard of following a youma to a bowling alley anyway?" Yaten complained, his long silver ponytail flapping indignantly. This was common behavior for him, so nobody really bothered to say anything.  
  
"Onegai, Yaten-kun, there have been some very odd fluctuations of energy here and we need to check it out. There may or may not be malevolent activity, but if there is..." Taiki trailed off.  
  
"For once, I agree with him. Coming all the way to the United States just to investigate some bowling alley out in the sticks is pretty preposterous. What do we expect to find here?" Seiya said. Taiki held his head in pain at the pair.  
  
As the trio squabbled with each other, it attracted Haruka's attention. "Would you three please shut the hell up?! Do you want to blow our cover?" she whispered the last part.  
  
"Haruka!" cried her aqua haired companion, Michiru. She had her hands clasped firmly over Hotaru's ears.  
  
"Gomen, Michiru." Haruka looked embarrassed at her sudden outburst. The tall green haired woman accompanying them just rolled her eyes and smiled. The small child holding her hand looked up at her. "What's so funny, Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru inquired. "Oh, not a thing, Hotaru-chan. Come on, let's go find some lanes." she replied.  
  
The rest of the afternoon passed without incident except when Seiya caught part of his ponytail in the ball return. It turned out that a bowling ball had just rolled onto it and he made quite a commotion over nothing.   
  
After they paid, Rei spoke up as they walked toward the exit. "Nani? I feel evil energy. It's very strong..." She concentrated on it, but could not find its source. "Rei-chan, it's likely that the evil energy you're sensing is you." Usagi chuckled, proud of herself for coming up with something that witty.  
  
Hotaru, who was peering into the bauble filled crane game, noticed a set of eyes reflected in the glass. She glanced behind her, but there was no one. This time, the eyes weren't as faint and Hotaru backed away from the machine uneasily. "Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama..." she uttered. "Yes, Hotaru-chan..?" Michiru began, but she stopped in mid-sentence as a flash of dark energy engulfed the contraption.   
  
"I knew it! So there were fluctuations in the magnetic field!" cried Ami. The youma's glass case of a body stumbled over to them and the eyes reappeared as lights on top of the machine. "Craaane!" it screeched. The people in the bowling alley, workers included, all rushed out the nearest emergency exit.  
  
"Minna! Henshin yo!" Usagi shouted. "Moon Eternal, Make Up!"  
"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
"Uranus Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
"Neptune Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
"Pluto Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
"Saturn Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
"Fighter Star Power, Make Up!"  
"Maker Star Power, Make Up!"  
"Healer Star Power, Make Up!"  
  
Within moments, a group of scantily clad young women in sailor fukus (and one mysterious masked man in a cape) stood before the monster prepared to fight.  
  
"You threatened the idyllic peace of recreational sports! I cannot forgive you! Agent of love and justice, a pretty sailor suited soldier, Sailormoon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" Eternalsailormoon said with much gusto. The youma, however, looked unimpressed. Of course, they all looked unimpressed before having their brains splattered by sailor senshi.  
  
Crane made the first move. "Craaane Lasso!" it shouted. Three metal claws shot from Crane's body and trapped Jupiter, Mars, and Venus in their grasp. The claws slowly started to sink into the senshi's flesh. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Streams of ice poured forth from the Aqua Harp and froze the mechanized arms just long enough for the sailors to escape. Unfortunately, they were fighting a losing battle. Their attacks did little to no damage on the creature, which countered many of their efforts.  
  
During the melee, a young girl stood observing the battle. "It's time," she said to herself. "Bowler Crystal Power, Make Up!" In a blaze of multicolored lights, a new senshi appeared. Her fuku was pure white with red and gold trim on the skirt. She had a scarlet collar with three gold stripes on it with matching white lace up boots. She wore goggles, much like Sailor V's, and her brooch was the shape of a bowling ball. Her blonde hair flowed loosely down her back.  
  
"Stop right there!" The newcomer cried.   
  
"Who are you?" sneered Crane.   
  
"Good question," Sailormoon said.  
  
"I am the guardian of these lanes and I will not allow you to wreak havoc and scare away paying customers! I am Sailorbowler, and on behalf of AMF Wonder Bowl, your ass is whooped!" Sailorbowler whipped off her goggles and stood triumphantly. Meanwhile, the senshi were dead from the world's largest sweatdrop landing on them. "Nani?!" they uttered in unison.  
  
"Fried Food Grease!" Sailorbowler propelled a wave of grease from her hands and aimed it at Crane's feet. The youma stumbled back, trying not to lose its ground.   
  
"It's no use, you fool! I shall not be defeated!" From out of nowhere, a bowling pin crashed into Crane. Standing upon the service counter was a man in a tuxedo who looked very much like Tuxedo Kamen. Except that the tuxedo was green. "I am Tuxedo Bobo, protector of Sailorbowler, and enemy of creatures like you! Now, Sailorbowler!" he cried.   
  
"Final Strike!" yelled Sailorbowler as a shimmering opalescent bowling ball appeared in her hands. With perfect delivery, she hurled it at Crane's glass frame, thus destroying her opponent.   
  
The senshi stared in awe as the villain was vanquished by such a surprising upstart. "Unbelievable..." uttered Sailorpluto who was the first to recover from the shock of what had transpired. "Arigatou, Sailorbowler! You saved us all. Why don't you and Tuxedo Bobo join our team?" Sailormoon gratefully offered.   
  
"Regretfully, I cannot. I must remain here to protect this alley from the many evils that roam here." replied Sailorbowler, looking a bit disappointed.  
  
"Just how many evils are there near a bowling alley?" asked Starfighter.  
  
"More than you would ever know..." Sailorbowler trailed off. As the senshi stood talking with their new allies, a pair of glowing, red eyes appeared in the back of the Wonder Bowl office...  
  
Author Notes: While this may sounds like the beginning of an ongoing series, it's not. Go figure, I got bored with it. And contrary to what you may think, this is *not* a self-insertion for I am not Sailorbowler. I wrote this for a friend and she's sure to kill me when she sees this poster, *evil chortle* As always, reviews, flames, and MSTs are greatly appreciated!  
  
e-mail: bara_no_miko@ohtoriacademy.com  
  



End file.
